Galletas
by Miss Bohe
Summary: —Por… —Las… —Medias… —De Merlín—terminaron los tres—. Definitivamente, Lily nos mata—gimió James.


**Disclaimer: HP le pertenece a JKR.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Galletas<span>_

* * *

><p>El pequeño Harry había logrado cansar a sus niñeros. ¡Y como no hacerlo! El pequeño, de tan solo unos meses, ya había aprendido a caminar.<p>

Para todos fue una alegría: Lily estaba tan feliz que no dejaba de abrazar a su bebé, mientras que James junto a Remus y a Sirius, ambos hombres estaban presentes en ese momento en la casa de los Potter, habían empezado a festejar como si hubieran ganado la compa de Quidditch.

Junto con el saber de poder caminar, empezaron a haber travesuras. Por esa razón, ese día que Lily había salido, James había llamado a sus mejores amigos para que lo ayudasen con el pequeño.

Los famosos Merodeadores tenían que mantener un ojo en Harry, para evitar que la vena de merodeador no apareciera.

Tuvieron que hacer de todo para cansa a Harry, pero no lograron eso. Harry seguía con mucha energía mientras que los tres hombres estaban despatarrados cada uno en un sillón distinto de la sala.

—Quédate acá, hijo—James había ubicado a su hijo en la alfombra que se encontraba en el medio de la sala, con algunos juguetes y su peluche de un perro negro, cortesía de su padrino—. Tu papi y tíos estaremos acá.

—Con los ojos cerrados—acotó en un susurro Sirius, mientras que se dejaba caer en el sillón de dos cuerpos que había.

—Durmiendo lo más probable—Remus imitó a su amigo, pero en un sillón de un solo cuerpo.

No paso más de un minuto que los tres adultos ya se encontraban durmiendo; James con los anteojos torcidos, Remus con las piernas y brazos en cualquier lado y Sirius con la mitad de su cuerpo en el suelo.

Todo estuvo tranquilo por un tiempo. Pero la tranquilidad no puede durar mucho tiempo.

El pequeño Harry cansado de jugar con sus juguetes y de ser ignorado olímpicamente por su padre, padrino y tío, usando como apoyo la mesita en donde su padre tenía los pies apoyados, tomó impulso y, con pasos temblorosos, se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Unos metros después, con algunos tropiezos y caídas, Harry llegó a su destino. Se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, sin saber qué hacer. Unos segundos después, la panza del pequeño rugió. Era la hora de su comida, y su padre no lo recordaba.

En la habitación de al lado, los tres hombres seguían durmiendo, con la diferencia de que Sirius ya estaba completamente en el suelo, Remus estaba cruzado en el sillón y James tenía las piernas apoyadas en la espalda de Sirius.

Viendo que nadie iba a venir a darle de comer, se bajó de la silla y se dirigió hacia una de las encimeras que había visto que su madre guardaba las galletas. Cuando llegó, trepó por un banquito que había en un costado. Con cuidado de no caerse, Harry intentó tomar el frasco grande con galletas con sus pequeñas manitos, pero…

— ¿¡QUÉ PASO!? —Remus saltó de su sillón, con varita en mano, mirando a todos lados.

— ¿¡DÓNDE!? —James se levantó, pasando por encima de su amigo, sin anteojos, desorientado.

— ¡CARAJO, POTTER! CIUDADO POR DONDE PISAS—Sirius fulminaba a su mejor amigo con la vista, mientras que se sobaba la espalda y la cabeza—. ¿En dónde está Harry? —ambos hombre se miraron entre sí antes de mirar a Sirius, para después empezar a correr por todos lados.

— ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

— ¿Dónde estás, cachorro?

—Lily me mata. ¡LILY ME MATA!

Una desesperación de había apoderado de la habitación. Estaban a punto de salir a la calle para buscar al pequeño, cuando escucharon una risa.

Los tres hombres se miraron y salieron corriendo hacia la cocina.

—Por…

—Las…

—Medias…

—De Merlín—terminaron los tres—. Definitivamente, Lily nos mata—gimió James.

Harry se encontraba sentado en el suelo de cerámica, con los restos de galletas y chocolate esparcido por todos lados. Harry comía una galleta, mientras que reía.

—Espero que la pelirroja tarde en…—había empezado a hablar Sirius pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta.

— ¡Amor, chicos! ¡Ya llegué!

Remus, Sirius y James se miraron, con el terror en sus ojos.

—Mierda. Estamos jodidos—Remus estaba pálido.

—Fue un gusto conocerlos, amigos—James estaba igual que el licántropo.

— ¡Lily! Pelirroja, cuanto tiempo...—el ojigris intentó evitar que la mujer no entrara en la cocina, pero fue en vano.

—POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN. EXPLIQUEN ESTO YA —rugió Lily.

Harry solo rio más fuerte al ver las caras de los hombres.

—Eh… Lily, amor—James se rascó la nunca, nervioso—, tus galletas tuvieron la culpa.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado XDDDDDD<br>**

**Nos leemos en la próxima :D**


End file.
